Evil Inside
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Todos sabemos que los cuatro miembros del Team K (Kai, Katherine, Kol y Klaus) son malvados. Sin embargo, ¿cómo terminaron siendo las sanguinarias criaturas que son hoy en día? / Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " Dangerous Liaisons" / Regalo para Nochedeinvierno13-Friki.


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **DISCLAIMER #2:** Encontré la imagen en Google, y cuando intenté acceder a la página de la que provenía, no se me cargó. Ya siento no poder dar crédito al que se lo merece.

 **Aviso** : Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro "Dangerous Liaisons".

 **#PALABRAS:** 2,992.

¡Este regalo es para **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**! Tu idea me vino de perlas para lo que yo quería escribir.

* * *

 **EVIL INSIDE**

* * *

 **KOL MIKAELSON - _1001_**

Kol Mikaelson despertó en medio de la nada. Bueno, no exactamente en medio de la nada, sino en lo que anteriormente había sido su poblado y que en aquel momento parecía totalmente desolado. Se levantó, y encontró junto a él a una mujer. Aquella era la chica que le había gustado a su hermano Henrik antes de morir, una chica de quince años que siempre había sido amable con los Mikaelson, incluso con Klaus. Todavía respiraba.

Kol sabía lo que era ahora. Un demonio. Una criatura de las que aparecían en las pesadillas de los niños y de las cuales los adultos evitaban hablar. Un vampiro, había dicho su madre, antes de matarlo. No le importaba ser lo que era ahora. Estaba seguro de que tendría sus ventajas a largo plazo. Pero, por ahora, solo quería encontrar a sus hermanos.

Se incorporó, y llamando a los cuatro indistintamente, fue recorriendo la zona desolada. No encontró a nadie, y se asustó, pero no desistió; si él había sobrevivido al ritual, los demás también lo debían haber hecho. Al menos, eso era lo que esperaba Kol.

Finalmente los vio. Elijah, Klaus y Rebekah; juntos en un círculo, tomándose de las manos y haciendo un juramento. _Por y para siempre_. Solo ellos tres. Al despertar, se le había pasado por la cabeza que sus hermanos se pudieran haber olvidado de él. Al fin y al cabo, quitando a Bekah, Kol nunca se había llevado muy bien con sus hermanos; Finn y Elijah eran muy mayores; y Klaus, muy egocéntrico.

Y había tenido razón. Los habían olvidado, a él y a Finn. La rabia invadió al recién convertido. Sin intentar siquiera llamar la atención de sus hermanos, Kol se giró y volvió al lugar en el que había despertado. Allí, la muchacha junto a la que había resucitado respiraba con dificultad. Kol no sabía qué había pasado para que la chica acabara así, pero aquello era lo que menos importaba. Ahora era suya, y como tal, haría lo que quisiera con ella.

La arrastró hasta un claro no muy lejano al lugar en el que sabía que estaban sus hermanos, y se arrodilló junto a ella. Le desgarró el vestido que llevaba para dejar su cuello enteramente al descubierto. Con una uña, le hizo un fino corte del que apenas salió sangre. La tomó con un dedo, y la observó durante unos instantes antes de llevarse el dedo a la boca y chuparla. Pronto, la sed fue incontrolable.

Cogió a la chiquilla y la colocó sobre su regazo. Se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a beber directamente de su cuello. Quería hacerlo lentamente, disfrutar de la experiencia, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que aquello no funcionaría. Tenía demasiada sed, demasiada necesidad. Así que, girando la cabeza de la chica hacia el lado contrario, le mordió con todas sus fuerzas. La chica, que se encontraba incluso más débil que antes, apenas pudo emitir un suave gemido de dolor.

Desgarrando piel y carne hasta llegar al hueso, Kol bebió hasta que se sintió satisfecho. Cuando ya no pudo sorber más sangre del cuello de la muchacha, le cogió la cabeza y, de un tirón, se la arrancó, disfrutando del ruido que hicieron el desgarro de piel y la fractura de huesos. Kol se sentía extasiado, eufórico. Estaba en medio de un sueño, o de una alucinación.

Cuando volvió en sí, llevó a cabo la segunda parte de su plan. Se sentía tan satisfecho por habérsele ocurrido aquella idea tan magnífica…

Con la cabeza en una mano y el cuerpo en la otra, Kol trepó a un árbol de un solo salto. Que sus hermanos no lo hubieran escuchado mientras se alimentaba era ridículo; le había parecido imposible. Pero había tenido suerte. El plan que tenía por si lo veían le gustaba bastante menos que el que iba a efectuar.

Localizó a sus hermanos en apenas unos segundos. A pesar de haber abandonado su círculo de hermanos favoritos, no se habían separado. Estaban los tres sentados en el suelo, probablemente pensando en cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Los observó en silencio durante unos minutos, y después pasó a la acción.

Partió el cuerpo de la muchacha por la mitad, y lanzó las tres partes al mismo tiempo. La cabeza cayó sobre el regazo de Rebekah, que gritó y se levantó al instante. El torso cayó sobre el regazo de Niklaus, que apenas se sorprendió y comenzó a mirar hacia arriba en busca de su atacante. Finalmente, las piernas, que cayeron sobre Elijah, no asustaron al serio hermano de Kol, pero las apartó de sí enseguida.

Lo vieron subido a la rama de un árbol, sonriente y ensangrentado.

−¿Por qué? −preguntó simplemente Rebekah.

−Por y para siempre, hermanos.

Dicho aquello, Kol saltó del árbol en el que estaba y comenzó a correr, pensando en la distancia que había hasta el próximo poblado. Tenía hambre. Y ganas de matar.

* * *

 **KLAUS MIKAELSON - _1003_**

Nikalus Mikaelson observó la gran sala en la que se estaba celebrando el cumpleaños de la Reina Emma de Inglaterra. Muy amablemente, el rey los había invitado a él y a sus hermanos Rebekah y Elijah. Bueno, realmente, era a Rebekah a quien había invitado; Klaus y Elijah solo estaban ahí porque, pese a que la pequeña de los Mikaelson fuera una vampira muy poderosa, seguía siendo su hermanita, y debían protegerla.

La sala estaba llena de gente, de nobles y de prostitutas, concretamente. A Klaus no le importaba la mayoría de la gente que estaba ahí. Tenía un objetivo en mente: la propia Reina. Klaus no estaba totalmente seguro, pero era bastante probable que la sangre real supiera mejor que la de cualquier campesino como aquellos de los que se había alimentado durante los últimos meses.

El vampiro se dirigió lentamente hacia la mujer que se encontraba sentada en su trono. La mujer, con sus recién cumplidos dieciséis años, estaba hermosa con un largo vestido y una copa en la mano. Klaus hizo una reverencia en cuanto llegó a ella, pero sin dejar de observarla por ningún momento.

−Buenas noches, Su Majestad. Y muchas felicidades.

−Gracias, Lord Niklaus. Espero que disfrutéis de la fiesta.

−Por supuesto.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Niklaus observó el cuerpo de la Reina. Por suerte, se había contenido antes de matarla, por lo que la muchacha simplemente dormía en aquel momento. Estaba sobre su cama, totalmente desnuda y tapada con una pesada manta de pieles. El híbrido, mientras se vestía, sonrió. Había estado en lo correcto; la sangre real era mejor que la de cualquier plebeyo.

Pero también conllevaba riesgos. Niklaus no podía arriesgarse a matar a la Reina de Inglaterra. Tenía que encontrar a alguien más a quién comerse, o no llegaría a casa sin haber armado un escándalo.

Su solución llegó rápido. Una sirvienta, a la que el propio Rey había mandado a buscar, entró de improviso en la habitación. Al ver a otro hombre en la cama de Su Majestad, quiso gritar, pensando que la pobre muchacha estaría en peligro. Niklaus no se lo permitió. En un segundo, estuvo frente a ella. La agarró del cuello, impidiéndole tanto hablar como respirar, y sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos.

−Cállate. Quiero que te portes bien y que no grites en ningún momento, ¿de acuerdo? –compelida, la mujer asintió como pudo−. Muy bien. Ahora vas a salir y vas a decirle a Su Majestad que la Reina no se encontraba bien y que ha decidido acostarse. Y luego vas a volver aquí.

La sirvienta estuvo de vuelta en pocos minutos. Niklaus la esperaba. La cogió de la cintura, le giró la cabeza a un lado y la mordió. Fue bebiendo lentamente, mordiendo en distintos lugares para que a la chica le doliera más. Niklaus no sabía por qué, pero se sentía extrañamente inclinado a hacerla sufrir tanto como pudiera. Hasta aquel momento, solo había matado limpiamente a la gente, con la única intención de beber. Ahora, estaba disfrutando de ser lo que era.

Conforme la chica se fue muriendo, se detuvo. Mordiéndose la muñeca, le dio de beber su sangre, y esperó a que se recuperara. Entonces, empezó a morderle la muñeca derecha. Repitió el proceso en varias ocasiones, pasando por ambos brazos, ambos muslos y el pecho. Finalmente, cuando se sintió tan lleno como si hubiera estado en un festín, la cogió de la cabeza y estiró. La cabeza de la sirvienta fue soltándose lentamente del resto del cuerpo, y Niklaus disfrutó viendo el gesto de sufrimiento de la chica, que gracias a su compulsión ni siquiera podía gritar.

Cuando Niklaus salió del castillo, sonreía. La situación cambiaría desde ese momento. El híbrido planeaba disfrutar de su condición tanto como pudiera. Y, dado que era inmortal, tendría mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

* * *

 **KATERINA PETROVA - _1481/1483_**

Katerina adoraba las flores que rodeaban su casa. A sus ocho años, la niña recogía cada semana un ramo de las flores rosas y amarillas que le gustaban a su madre y se las regalaba. Y su madre, a pesar de saber de antemano que se las iba a dar, siempre se hacía la sorprendida y, con una enorme sonrisa, le abrazaba.

Pero luego llegaba su padre, que ignoraba todas las muestras de afecto de Katerina o de su hermana y gritaba a su madre. Y entonces Katerina volvía a salir de la casa y se sentaba en una piedra lisa junto al río. Allí, lanzaba pequeñas piedrecitas al río y disfrutaba de los últimos rayos de sol del día.

Hasta un día. Era un día en que comenzó a llover cuando estaba sentada en su piedra, y quiso volver a casa para protegerse de la lluvia. Sin embargo, acabó en un lugar del bosque al que nunca había ido. Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba totalmente perdida, y como ya había anochecido, no había ninguna manera de que encontrara el camino de vuelta a su casa o al pueblo más cercano. A punto de llorar de la desesperación, Katerina se subió a la rama de un árbol para tener mejor vista. No pudo ver ningún pueblo o casa, pero decidió quedarse en el árbol; allí estaría más protegida, y podría ver si alguien o algo se acercaba.

No tardó mucho en ver algo. Alguien. Era un hombre, más alto y más joven que su padre. Caminaba lentamente y directamente hacia el árbol en el que se encontraba ella. Se detuvo junto al árbol, y miró hacia arriba, directamente hacia ella. Katerina frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Tenía miedo. Cerró los ojos, esperando que, cuando los abriera, el hombre se hubiera desvanecido. Lo hizo. Katerina suspiró, aliviada.

Cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse, pero volvió a ponerse histérica cuando unos brazos la rodearon y una mano le tapó la boca.

−Silencio –dijo una voz de hombre a su espalda−. Tranquila, pequeña. Yo no voy a hacerte daño. Ahora te voy a soltar, y tú te vas a portar bien, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña asintió con la cabeza, por lo que el hombre la soltó. Katerina se giró, y vio al mismo hombre que había visto hacía un momento. Era un hombre que parecía mucho más acomodado que todos los que veía ella en su pueblo. Estaba bien peinado, no tenía barba, y vestía elegantemente. Y además, su acento era algo extraño, como si el búlgaro no fuera su idioma.

−¿Quién eres? –preguntó la niña.

−Mi nombre es Trevor. Y tú y yo nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Dos años después, Katerina volvió a adentrarse en el bosque, y se perdió. Sin embargo, aquella vez, no tuvo miedo. Supo a la perfección qué tenía que hacer. Esperar a que sucediera lo que tenía que pasar.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Pronto, aparecieron sus víctimas. La primera fue una prostituta, a la que Trevor llevó hasta ella. La ató al tronco de un árbol, estirándole los brazos lo suficiente como para hacer que la chica gimiera de dolor, haciendo que Katerina sonriera. Cuando la mujer estuvo bien sujeta, Trevor le tendió a la niña un saco lleno de distintas armas: unos punzones, varios puñales y cuchillos de distintos tamaños y una piedra afilada. La niña eligió los primeros.

Tomó la mano de la mujer, y comenzó a pincharle en cada una de las yemas de los dedos, y siguió con la palma de la mano, subiendo por el brazo hasta llegar a los hombros. La sangre corría por los brazos de la prostituta, que lloraba y sufría en silencio. Cuando casi el cuerpo entero de la mujer estuvo ensangrentado, Trevor y Katerina la dejaron marchar.

Después, Trevor trajo a su segunda víctima. Era un hombre de más de cuarenta años, con un nivel de sobrepeso que demostraba que no pasaba hambre. Por lo que Trevor le había dicho, era un hombre muy malo, un hombre que trataba mal a las niñas como ella. Así que Katerina nunca había dudado en usarlo como conejillo de indias.

Trevor lo tendió en el suelo, y le ató las muñecas al tronco del mismo árbol al que había atado a la prostituta. En ese caso, la niña escogió un cuchillo muy grande para su pequeña y delgada manita. Katerina cogió el cuchillo, y con una sonrisa que provocó un escalofrío en su víctima, levantó el cuchillo sobre su cuerpo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

−Muy bien, pequeña –la felicitó Trevor mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño. Katerina sonrió, orgullosa−. Ya he terminado de enseñarte todo. Nuestro tiempo juntos se termina.

La niña frunció el cejo. Trevor se arrodilló ante ella, la tomó de la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

−Ahora vas a olvidar todo esto. Eres una niña muy aventajada, pero todavía no ha llegado el momento. Eres demasiado joven. Nos veremos en unos años, Katerina.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y Katerina cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, se encontraba en su piedra lisa junto al río, totalmente sola.

* * *

 **MALACHAI PARKER - _1994_**

El golpe lo tiró al suelo. Kai Parker notó cómo su nariz comenzaba a chorrear sangre, y cómo un intenso dolor de cabeza comenzaba a nublarle la vista. De pie frente a él, su padre sonreía. El muy cabrón no solo le pegaba y hacía de su existencia una miseria, sino que encima se sentía orgulloso y disfrutaba con ello. Kai le sonrió a modo de respuesta; sabía que su aspecto resultaba de lo más grotesco. Y él también se enorgullecía.

Lo hacía porque aquella no era la primera vez en que se sentía bien tras recibir los golpes de su padre. Llevaba ya varios meses disfrutando de la experiencia, reuniendo la rabia suficiente como para en un momento no muy lejano explotar, y vengarse finalmente no solo de su padre sino de todo su aquelarre. Y aquel momento ya estaba cerca. Muy cerca.

−Gracias, padre –dijo Kai en el tono más falsamente reverente que pudo encontrar; su padre sabía que no se sentía para nada agradecido, pero aun así le seguía el juego−. Eso es lo que esperas, ¿no?

−Espero que a partir de ahora entiendas la situación. Me temía que nos ibas a ser completamente inútil. Ahora por lo menos puedes enseñar a los niños lo que es ser verdaderamente un miembro de un aquelarre. Uno de tus hermanos será el líder dentro de unos años, y será tu deber ayudar al resto a crecer como buenos miembros, para que en su momento puedan servir bien a Lucas o a Olivia.

Sin decir nada más, Joshua se marchó, dejando a su hijo sangrando en el sótano. Por supuesto, se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta antes de marcharse. Por lo visto, todavía no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para dejarlo libre a un solo día de un eclipse. Y hacía bien en no fiarse. Kai era, con toda probabilidad, la persona menos fiable que había en todo el aquelarre Gemini. Pero Joshua Parker siempre cometía el mismo error: confiaba demasiado en sí mismo y en su aquelarre. Nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza que Kai pudiera conseguir magia. Pero lo había conseguido; sus encantos no conocían fronteras.

Kai no se molestó con sutilezas. Destrozó la cerradura de la puerta con magia y estuvo en el salón de su casa en apenas segundos. Ahora comenzaba su verdadero trabajo.

Su primer objetivo fue Annie, su hermana pequeña. Tenía nueve años, y era la que le había prestado su magia. Como cada tarde, estaba en su habitación, haciendo los deberes. Kai entró en silencio, aprovechando que la niña estaba de espaldas a la puerta. Estuvo junto a ella enseguida, y cuando le colocó el brazo alrededor del cuello, la niña ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ver quién la estaba matando.

Su muerte fue lenta, Kai se aseguró de ello. También se aseguró de que ella supiera quién era el que la estaba matando, el mismo hermano al que había prestado su magia porque, a diferencia de los demás, ella no pensaba que fuera malvado. Se había equivocado. Mientras que la niña iba exhalando su último aliento, Kai sonreía.

Al principio, haber disfrutado cuando su padre lo golpeaba lo había asustado, le había hecho creer que estaba loco. Pero disfrutar de un asesinato tenía más sentido, y la sensación era mucho más fuerte. Cuando la niña dejó de luchar, Kai absorbió toda su magia mientras que le besaba suavemente la frente.

En el piso inferior, se oyó a su padre gritar. La sonrisa de Kai se hizo más amplia. Aquella noche, la noche en la que él finalmente haría que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él, no había hecho más que comenzar. Cogiendo el cuerpo inerte de Annie, Kai se ocultó mediante un hechizo y, tras asegurarse de que su padre estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para disfrutar del espectáculo, lanzó el cuerpo por las escaleras.

El grito de su hermana gemela fue el detonante de su éxtasis. Sí, claramente habría muchas más muertes como aquella. Al fin y al cabo, tenía muchos hermanos con los que practicar.


End file.
